Lui
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Alors que Kuroko se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo... Si vous aimez les surprises, venez lire ce court (regardez le nombre de mots hein) OS !


**Entre deux épisodes de ma série, je glande sur GoogleImage... Pour faire passer le temps me dirait vous ? Je n'en sais rien en fait... x3 Mais bon, je dois bien avouer que pour le coup, je vais remercier mon glandage. Voilà un - très - court OS inspiré d'une des images sur laquelle je suis tombée... En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas...**

**Auteur : Moi, hé hé hé...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un petit coucou à Grwn qui aime bien les couples étranges, bien que celui-là ne le soit pas vraiment... J'espère que ce minuscule cadeau te plaira... :3 <strong>_

* * *

><p>Depuis quand était-Il devenu si entreprenant ?<p>

Kuroko n'en revenait pas. Jamais depuis Teiko, Il n'avait osé aller plus loin que des paroles. Tout le monde avait entendu au moins une fois qu'Il aimait le turquoise plus que tout, à tel point que maintenant, les déclarations bruyantes et quelques câlins écœurants de Sa part pour le turquoise étaient devenus quelque chose de commun. D'ailleurs, si jamais, Kuroko et Lui venait à se voir sans qu'Il ne lui dise quelque chose de passionné comme Il en avait l'habitude, on lui demandait s'Il allait bien. Une routine pour l'ancienne équipe de Teiko en somme…

Mais aujourd'hui semblait être différent.

Kuroko et Lui s'étaient croisés par hasard dans un des quartiers de Tokyo, alors que le turquoise venait de saluer Kagami après un midi au fast-food où lui et sa lumière avait déjeuné, alors que l'Autre, allait simplement parti faire du shoping… Enfin, du lèche-vitrine serait un terme plus approprié.

Après s'être aperçus, ils avaient discutés quelques minutes puis Il avait annoncé à Kuroko qu'Il préférait le suivre plutôt que de passer l'après-midi seul. Chose que Kuroko avait plus ou moins compris, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus de passer quelques heures avec Lui. Il restait sympathique. Et mignon, mais ça, Kuroko ne le dirait jamais tout haut.

Et alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion sur… - Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? – Kuroko s'était senti être poussé contre le mur, gentiment mais fermement.

L'Autre l'avait toisé du regard avant de faire glisser un de Ses mèches entre deux de Ses doigts et de murmurer :

« -Ma nouvelle coiffure ne te plaît pas ? Tu n'as rien dit dessus… L'as-tu au moins remarqué ?...

-En effet, je n'avais pas vu, souffla Kuroko en réalisant la nouveauté mais aussi qu'Il ne lui avait pas encore montré Son amour pour lui d'une quelconque phrase criée avec sentiments.

-Et maintenant que tu as vu ? Tu en penses quoi ? fit-Il en faisant une moue que les autres membres de la Génération connaissaient si bien.

-Elle te va bien…

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, se mit à gémir l'Autre.

-Absolument pas, je le pense vraiment. Mais si tu pouvais t'écarter de mon corps s'il te plait… Je me sens un peu oppressé.

-Hum ?... Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair ces derniers temps…

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Kur…

-Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci. Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, lâcha le turquoise en relevant la tête vers son 'agresseur'. »

Et c'est à cet instant que ce dernier l'avait tout simplement embrassé. Dans cette petite ruelle de Tokyo, tout juste perpendiculaire à une de ses plus grandes avenues, mais qui était pourtant vide de monde.

Et puis ce n'était pas le petit bisou auquel toute personne sensé aurait dû s'attendre venant de Sa part. Non, c'était un baiser passionné et langoureux au possible, digne d'un lycéen passablement amoureux.

L'échange dura plusieurs longues secondes, qui firent tourner la tête au pauvre petit passeur qui du bien s'avouer qu'Il embrassait divinement bien.

Et lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, le turquoise grimaça de frustration.

« -Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, rigola-t-Il.

-Je… je ne rougis pas.

-Menteur. Ça t'a déplu au point de devoir mentir ?

-Non, au contraire. »

Devant le ton du turquoise, ce fut au tour de l'autre de rougir avant de s'écarter légèrement. Mais Kuroko n'était pas de cet avis, Il allait finir ce qu'Il avait commencé. Alors il attrapa le col de Sa chemise et L'attira vers lui, tout en chuchotant sur un ton taquin :

« -Toi aussi, tu es mignon quand tu rougis, Momoi-kun… »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous vous y attendiez ? Mouahaha !... Une review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS et de ce couple ? Et histoire que je vois votre réaction aussi :3<strong>

**PS : Momoi en garçon, uke ou seme ? Même si je sais qu'avec Kuroko, la question ne se pose pas... éwé**


End file.
